Such An Idiot
by Atlanta Sunshine
Summary: [Prequel to...The Tease]Hermione Granger is sick and tired of Draco Malfoy's games, language and altogether, him. She gets back at him so good that he respects her. This is what Hermione wants, but is she ready for what Draco wants?.......
1. You're An Idiot!

Fabulous-Krista

STORY/SONG-FIC

"Idiot"-Lisa Marie Presley

Hermione was sick and tired of Draco fucking Malfoy pissing her off all the time. She knew it had to stop. It was getting on her nerves. She had to find some way to stop it, all of it. She sat on her bed and thought. She knew nothing against Draco. Yes, she knew he was a damn prick and a 'pureblood', but she had already used everything against him. She needed something new.

"I don't have the time for this! I have to stop this now, but i have nothing on his pureblooded ass! We graduate in two weeks, i can't go snooping around now! I need to find someway to say he is the biggest pain in the ass and that everyone hates him. Hmmm...,but that's what i pretty much say everyday..." She thought for a moment. Thinking of ways to bring Draco Malfoy's royal ass back down to earth and reality. And even better, how to get that damned smirk off his pale face.

"Maybe without that stupid smirk on his face and his nasty 'pureblooded' attitude, i could tell him how i really feel about him..."

Draco sat back on his bed and thought about 'her'.

One half wanted to slap her for even talking to him, and the other half wanted to tell her that he had loved her since first year.

He hated himself for not being able to tell her about his feelings. I mean come on! Seven years? Seven years and the only thing he has told her that was even remotely nice was "_ Hey Granger, nice hair. Here use this. It really works for me." _ Now that was awkward for her, but then she got it when she looked at the bottle. It said '_De-Busher' _ Yeah, she was mad, but then really pissed when she saw it was for pubic hair. Draco had a slap mark on his face for weeks.

"I'll never get to tell her, i'm such an idiot" He rolled over to go to sleep and dream about Hermione Granger, bookworm goddess.

He knew nothing would ever happen between them. Hey, but a boy can dream...

The next week went by normally. Normally meant there were exchanges of mudblood, slut, prick, dumbass, dirt, asshole, dickhead, geekslut, and other weird combinations of insults.

Hermione was relly sick of him when he had the nerve to 'accidentally' drop a condom by her book while she was studying for exams. Then come back and say "_Oh, i'm sorry. You won't be needing this."_

She got over it and went to dinner. He just could not stop.

She sat down and started eating her dinner. Ron had come in and sat down, until he accidentally elbowed Hermione in this stomach while turning to the food too fast. She doubled over into Ron's lap and Draco was right there to make up his impeccable bullshit(which everyone believed,sadly).

"Hey look at Weaselbee and Granger going at it so early in the day. Having fun Weasel?" Draco laughed.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron helped Hermione up, who was fuming.

Draco snorted. "Why don't you go and fuck off somewhere else?" The slytherin table was hysterical. All of the Gryffindors were just staring, along with the other two house tables, while Hermione got up and walked over to the laughing bastards.

"Everyone shut up!!" This got their attention. Hermione Granger never lost her cool, but this was it.

"Draco Malfoy you are the most disgusting person i have ever met! You can't just leave me alone can you? You have to be an arrogant bastard and make life a living hell! Well, i'll show you..." With that she stomped off and yelled to Ginny, lavender, Parvarti, Luna and Padma, to get everything ready.

Every table, except Slytherin, started to get up and surround the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors got up(their food was cleared off) and moved to face the slytherins, who were dumbfounded.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Parvarti, Padma and lavender got on top of the table and got into their positions.

The teachers had been put under a sleep spell(so no one would get into trouble).

Harry and Ron got up and dimmed the lights and put a spotlight charm on Hermione.

Draco sat there and wondered what the fuck was going on.

"What the hell are they doing" He asked to Blaise.

"Uhh...i think i was supposed to tell you something..."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, everyone got this letter from The Golden Trio saying that you were going down or something..."

"What?! Everyone knows about this?"

"Everyone that's not in Slytherin, obviously. I just saw because some 1st year ravenclaws were laughing at something so i took it, and it said...that. I didn't know they would actually go through with it."

"Blaise you bastard! What are they going to do?"

"I don't know. It didn't say that, just that it was here and that you were going down."

"Yeah let's see..."

Hermione got up and strting to talk.

"You know Malfoy, this might not do anything, but i want you to know this is how i really feel about you. You are an Idiot."

She got her mic and the music started up. Hermione and the girls starting singing the first part.

(This is the song and just to say, it is a rock song)

_"Please remember me forever_

_Believe in me as someone_

_Whos never gonna wish you well"_

Hermione and the girls spilt into different parts of the stage(er, table) and now Hermione sings on her own.

_"I'm gonna tell you what I think about you in that unforgivable way I do  
You're an idiot  
And I hate your guts  
I guess I'm about as happy for you as I would be a cockroach in my food  
I know it's terrible  
I really hate you though_

_Do you have your fairytale lie  
Or are you dancing to the white trash twist  
Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well"_

Hermione got down and walked over to stand right in front of Draco. And sang.__

"I heard the thing that you hate about me almost everyday, but you still wouldn't leave  
I had to pull the plug  
Ooh, I hated your guts  
And I heard the opposite of love isn't hate  
It's indifference  
But I can't relate  
It's not good enough  
Cuz I hate your guts

Did you settle your mediocre mind  
You had the fine wine you're better off with Bud Light"

_Chorus_

_  
"Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well  
Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who wants you to go to hell"  
_

She got right up in his face and put out her best sarcastic sweetness.

_  
"You're raining, you're boring  
Oh, did you hear me snoring?  
I'd wanna mutilate myself when I talk to you  
So here we are, I hope you can tell that I'm no referral  
You can have 'em, call hell  
You're gonna drive 'em nuts  
They're gonna hate your guts"_

Hermione got up and walked back over to her table an continued singing.

_"Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well  
Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who wants you to go to hell_

_Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well  
Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who wants you to go to hell"..._

Draco was speechless. He was just humiliated in front of the whole school. And that wasn't even it. Hermione brought up ex-bedders(girls he slept with for fun). They talked about that he was bad in bed and an awful boyfriend and even more personal stuff.

When it was finally over, Hermione came back on(and everything was set back to normal) and said " So Malfoy, how'd you like the show?"

He got up and walked over to Hermione. Grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Everyone else was oblivious because they were laughing too hard.

"Let go of me!" Hermione kicked him in the shin and almost tripped him, but he kept walking. He kept walking until he found a deserted hallway. He stopped and stared at her.

"What?!" She snapped. "Pissed off? Hmph, well you deserve it." She tried to get away, but he kept his grip on her.

"You know i never thought you could beat me." This caught her attention.

"Excuse me? Did you just say i beat you? Great balls of fire, alert the media! Get the fuck off me!"

"Since you've won there's only one thing i can do now." He gave up on trying to keep her wrists so he put them above her head.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" She was getting really freaked out now. Not only did he have his hands on her, but he had pinned her against the wall and now looked somewhat like he was trying to get closer.

"This..." Draco leaned closer and caught her lips. He was making out with his enemy(well, somewhat). He felt odd, of course if anyone found them he would be dead.

Hermione whimpered under him. She tried to resist, but found herself responding. She was fulfilling a fantasy and unconciously screaming in rage at the same time.

Draco broke away and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed. "...I've wanted to do that to you since first year..."

I don't know, but i might continue this one...Reveiw please!


	2. Please Read

Hello my dear SUCH AN IDIOT readers,

I know alot of you want me to continue this story and i am sorry to say that i am not continuing. Well at least not on this story. I am creating a brand new one which takes off from here. This one was meant to be a oneshot so i will continue with a different title and summary.

I am not sure about the name, but i think it might be named The Tease?

Please review with what you think i should call the story. Although, i am working on it now, so if i finish i will go ahead and name it the above name.

Hope you all enjoy it as much as this one.

Much Love

F-K


	3. The New Story Is?

Hello Readers

I have decided to go ahead and name(and post!) the sequel.

It will be called THE TEASE.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Much Luv

F-K


End file.
